It is anticipated that a thin film containing an organic material having an electron transport property or a hole transport property will be applied to organic thin film elements such as an organic thin film transistor, an organic thin film solar cell, or an optical sensor. Since it is not easy to obtain an organic n-type semiconductor (exhibiting an electron transport property) in comparison with an organic p-type semiconductor (exhibiting a hole transport property), in recent years, intensive studies have been conducted particularly on such an organic n-type semiconductor.
As an electron-transporting material such as an organic n-type semiconductor, a compound in which a fluoroalkyl group is introduced into a thiophene ring is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1. In addition, a polymer consisting of a dithienothiophene group and an arylene group is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 2.